


Приятный вечер

by Koren_Zla



Category: Bleach
Genre: Group Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 20:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12117051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koren_Zla/pseuds/Koren_Zla
Summary: Написано по заявке:Ренджи/Ичиго/Бьякуя. Веселая попойка в Шестом отряде заканчивается минетом Ренджи и Ичиго, за которым их застает Бьякуя. И на пьяное кого-то из них "Присоединяйтесь, капитан" неожиданно соглашается.





	Приятный вечер

**Author's Note:**

> писала примерно в 2012 году

Ренджи сидел, широко раздвинув ноги, и тяжело дышал. В комнате было душно, пахло алкоголем и ещё чем-то резким, о лампочку билось несколько упорных мух, Ичиго размерено двигал головой вверх-вниз, делая минет. Ренджи только облизывал губы, прикладывался к бутылке и время от времени вливал в Ичиго порцию, когда рот мальчишки совсем пересыхал. Тот только краснел, жадно обхватывал опухшими губами горлышко бутылки или головку члена и, как ни странно, не протестовал. Пьяный Куросаки сам полез сначала очень настойчиво целуя, а потом сдирая с лейтенанта и себя одежду. Руки не слушались, но Ичиго всегда отличался упорством и настойчивостью. Ренджи не знал, что творилось в голове у мальчишки, но отталкивать не стал. С его плотным графиком работы на подобные развлечения времени не хватало, а на руках мозоли были не только от меча. Поэтому Ренджи только откинулся на спинку низкого диванчика, расслабился и пустил всё на самотёк. Если дело до этого дойдёт, он трахнет мальчишку без каких-либо угрызений совести. 

В самый разгар процесса кто-то не слишком удачно зашёл на огонёк.

– Что тут происходит? – Кучики хмурил брови и недовольно щурил глаза, разглядывая полуголого лейтенанта и временного шинигами у его ног.

– А разве комментарии нужны? – Ренджи посмотрел на начальство и нажал на рыжий затылок, чтобы не отвлекался. Ичиго что-то задушено простонал, но продолжил, краснея ещё отчаянней. – Присоединяйтесь, капитан.

Ренджи взглядом показал на место рядом с собой и отпил из бутылки ещё глоток. У него и вправду не было ни стыда, ни совести, ни инстинкта самосохранения. Только вагон наглости и тележка безбашености. Алкоголь помог развязать язык и отключить чувство страха. Вообще, Ренджи не сильно расстроился бы, если Кучики гордо хлопнул дверью и потом одаривал бы его порциями презрения пару раз в неделю. Но нет, Кучики медленно подплыл ближе и не очень грациозно сел рядом, внимательно рассматривая сначала лицо Ичиго и блестящий от слюны член, а потом, лизнув взглядом красивый торс, уставился в глаза Ренджи. Тот думал не долго, а, возможно, и совсем не думал, схватил Кучики за волосы и притянул к себе, жадно целуя, кусаясь и стараясь языком достать до гланд. Сначала Кучики был будто каменный, не отвечал и только смотрел в карие глаза, метая молнии, но потом не смог сдержаться под напором. Когда Ренджи почувствовал, что ему всё-таки соизволили ответить, то оторвал Ичиго от себя и носом ткнул в пах капитана, непрозрачно намекая. Куросаки не стал ломаться и тут же начал раздевать Кучики, облизывая бледный живот и член. Он сам уже давно изнывал от желания и ласкал себя рукой, но этого явно было слишком мало.

– Давай нормально, как мне, – скомандовал Ренджи, заставляя Куросаки взять в рот член капитана. – Хотя, для капитана можно и расстараться.

Он усмехнулся и уставился в лицо Кучики, лениво размышляя, что же бы такого сделать с ним. Ренджи отхлебнул ещё саке и влил в капитанас помощью очередного жадного поцелуя.

– Животное, – Кучики оттолкнул Ренджи, но саке проглотил и даже облизнулся. Ренджи сидел перед ним полностью открытый, даже не думал прикрыться или одеться. Только выставлял себя напоказ, говоря: вот он я, смотри, бери, я непротив. И Кучики взял. Может, ему вскружили голову алкогольные пары, невыносимая духота и почти осязаемая страсть, витающие в тесной комнатёнке. А может, Ичиго действительно расстарался. Тот почти повис на капитане, жадно облизывая и целуя, даже постанывал от удовольствия.

Ренджи тоже смотрел на Куросаки и медленно дрочил себе, чуть прикрывая глаза. Кучики очень долго наблюдал, а потом просто скинул руку и сам обхватил крепкий, налитый кровью член и сжал. Ренджи застонал и чуть толкнулся в руку. Пальцы были холодными, не смотря на жару. Кучики немного поводил рукой, а потом схватил Куросаки за волосы и ткнул обратно в пах лейтенанта.

– Вы охренели что ли? Я не хочу больше сосать никому! – мальчишка попытался отстраниться, но Ренджи положил ему на плечо ногу, удерживая на месте.

– Тогда яйца полижи. Видишь, капитан тебя просит, – Ренджи больше всех наслаждался ситуацией. Кучики, который уже успел прижаться к лейтенанту ближе, лишь усмехнулся куда-то в шею и впился губами, оставляя след. Он с удовольствием наматывал волосы на кулак, облизывал потную кожу и оставлял засосы или укусы. Ренджи только выгибался и постанывал от удовольствия. – Ичиго, иди сюда.

Ичиго встрепенулся и поднялся с колен, утирая рот. Из чёрных боксеров – фундоши временный шинигами не признавал – торчал стояк. Он уселся верхом на колено лейтенанта и потёрся, намекая. Ренджи только шлёпнул его по заднице и сжал сосок.

– Чёрт бы вас побрал! Я не могу терпеть уже! Сделайте хоть что-нибудь!

– Капитан, вы хотите что-нибудь сделать с ним?

Кучики только огрел мальчишку взглядом и жадно поцеловал Ренджи, вместо ответа.

– Вот же вы уроды... – Ичиго потеснил Бьякую и улёгся на Ренджи, начав тереться. Тот над мальчишкой сжалился и полез в трусы, лапая задницу и пальцами посягая на самое святое. Ичиго против не был и только подставился, выпячивая зад. Он тихо постанывал и лез целоваться, но Кучики и не думал отрываться от губ лейтенанта. Ренджи не слишком вежливо растягивал мальчишку, лаская изнутри, но Ичиго только стонал громче и вис на широких плечах.

– Снимай трусы уже. Иначе ничего не получишь, – Ренджи ещё раз звонко шлёпнул Ичиго по заднице и убрал руки, которые пристроил на члене и бедре капитана. Кучики прикусил губу и тихо застонал.

Ичиго за пару секунд избавился от боксеров и вновь уселся на Ренджи, плюнул в ладонь и размазал слюну по члену, а потом, не дожидаясь разрешения или благословения, сам насадился, прогибаясь. Ренджи тоже отозвался стоном и запрокинул голову.

– Ичиго... Зараза мелкая... – оскалился он. Ичиго уже не слышал и тут же начал двигаться, не стесняясь громко стонать и дрочить себе.

Кучики не стал стоять в стороне и смотреть на других, поэтому рванул Ренджи за плечо, силой укладывая на сидение и, встав на колени на нём, устроился у лица. Он поводил по тонким губам головкой, заставляя приоткрыть рот, и толкнулся внутрь. Ренджи не сопротивлялся и только расслабил горло, принимая капитана на всю длину. Они смотрели друг другу в глаза, пока Бьякуя толкался в рот, а Ренджи гладил тощие бёдра.

Первым сошёл Ичиго. Он только вскрикнул, кончив и испачкав спермой загорелый живот и бледную задницу, а потом сполз на пол, разваливаясь на форме и почти сразу засыпая.

– Капитан, я могу покуситься на ваш зад? – Кучики уселся на грудь Ренджи, отстраняясь.

– Не в этой жизни, – Кучики высокомерно выгнул бровь.

– А вы меня хотите трахнуть? – Ренджи понял всё без слов и кивнул. – Начинайте.

Лейтенант перевернулся под капитаном и приподнял задницу, подставляясь. Кучики порыв оценил и сразу же схватил Ренджи за бёдра, впиваясь ногтями в кожу. 

– Только не на сухую, а то завтра на работу не дождётесь меня, – Кучики, не отводя взгляда, облизал пальцы так, что у любого бы встал, и сподобился всё-таки немного подготовить. И взял его всё-таки без какой-нибудь смазки, так что Ренджи сначала громко матерился, кроя Кучики матюками на все лады. Тот только усмехался, не отводил взгляда и двигался всё грубее. Кучики быстро довёл Ренджи до оргазма, а потом долго, с извращённым удовольствием, двигался внутри расслабленного, горячего тела, пока не кончил внутрь. 

Первым проснулся Ренджи. Он через плечо посмотрел на спящего на нём капитана, который так и не сподобился выйти из задницы Ренджи перед тем как отключиться. Он не очень горевал по этому поводу и долго играл мышцами, заново возбуждая Кучики, отчего тот проснулся достаточно быстро и так же быстро сообразил, чего от него хотят.

Ичиго проснулся последним и боялся двинуться лишний раз. Он только слушал стоны начальства шестого отряда и покрывался холодным потом. Лучше он притворится, что ничего не помнит, чем нарвётся на два банкая.


End file.
